charlottefandomcom-20200213-history
I Think About Others
I Think About Others (我他人を思う, Ware Tanin wo Omou) is the first episode of Charlotte, first broadcast on July 4, 2015. Synopsis A small percentage of adolescents have onsets of special abilities. Yu Otosaka deftly uses an ability that takes over a target's body for five seconds to live the school life of an honor student, and gets accepted into a prestigious high school. Just when Yu is about to live a stable life in high school, a girl named Nao Tomori appears before him... Summary Yū Otosaka is a high school student who possesses a special ability to control the mind of another person for five seconds at a time. Although it seemed useless at first, Yū eventually made the most of his ability and cheated his way into an elite academy where he now maintains the false image of an academic prodigy. He is admired by his fellow classmates for his grades and good looks. Ignoring the advances of the other females students in the academy, Yū sets his eyes on the so-called "madonna" of the school, Yumi Shirayanagi. Yū uses his ability to cause a large truck to speed towards Yumi as she crosses the street and he pushes Yumi out of the truck's path, saving her life but endangering countless civilians. As thanks for saving her life, Yumi asks Yū to eat pancakes with her. After that fateful encounter with Yumi, Yū is summoned to the Student Council Room where the student council president reveals that Yū has been accused of cheating after getting a perfect score on an aptitude test. Under the threat of expulsion if he refuses to retake the exam in the room, Yū sits down to retake the exam and prove that his score was not a result of cheating. Yū possesses the student council president to look at what was allegedly his previous exam but all the student council president has in his hands is a handful of gravure pictures. Infuriated, Yū rips the pictures to shreds with the student council president's hands. A girl by the name of Nao Tomori, who acts as the student council president of another school, captures this on camera and proves that Yū has been using his ability to cheat on exams. Despite being caught in the act, Yū refuses to back down, and eventually leaves school grounds. Meanwhile, Nao's companion, Jōjirō Takajō, uses his own kind of psuedo-teleportation ability to pursue Yū. He manages to capture Yū after indiscriminately wrecking the town with his uncontrollable movements. Jōjirō turns him in to Nao, who urges him to transfer to their school, Hoshinoumi Academy, because there are many other students with special abilities like him there. Yū refuses, but he was quickly subdued by Nao, who reveals her ability to make herself invisible to a single person and pummels him with impunity. Yū arrives at home and where his younger sister, Ayumi, greets him. She tells him that she received the documents for his transfer to Hoshinoumi Academy on a scholarship. The day after, the two siblings move to a high-rise condominium unit near the school. Yū meets with Yumi once again to talk about seeing each other in the future but Yumi decides that, given new circumstances brought about by Yū transferring schools, it is not feasible for them to date in the future. In the end, Yumi dumps Yū which leaves him crushed. Nao and Jōjirō visit Yū unannounced and they help the Otosakas move into their new apartment. Later that night, Yū also learns about the band How-Low-Hello, sung by a famous artist named Yusa Nishimori. That same night, Yū dreams about a mysterious boy walking alongside him and Ayumi, like the one Ayumi had said to visit her dreams often. Characters By order of appearance: * Yū Otosaka * Yumi Shirayanagi * Mishima * Yoshiyuki Ōmura * Nao Tomori * Jōjirō Takajō * Ayumi Otosaka Locations By order of appearance: Abilities Used *Looting Trivia *'Alternate Title': I Think of Others http://www.charlotteanime.com/story/01.html Cultural References * Yū referenced the famous quote "I think, therefore I am" by Rene Descartes during his monologue at the start of the series. * The cafe visited by Yū and Yumi during the episode has a Key Coffee sign. The same brand of coffee is also seen in P.A. Works' previous project Angel Beats!. Unanswered Questions * Who is the "third person" that appears in Ayumi's, and later Yū's, dreams? ** We later find out this answer in episodes 9-10. It is their brother who has the ability to time leap. Errors * When Yumi texts Yu, a background character appears with black hair however her hair tuns brown in the next shot. * When Yu laughs in class, a background character is seen to the left of him but disappears a shot later. Preview Quotes * fr:Je pense donc je suis autrui es:Episodio 1 ---- Category:Episodes